Lonely
by yuriko-hime
Summary: YAOI SAIGAA leve SAUGAA fuerte . un laboratorio escondico, una hermosa creatura creada, ntento de acesinato, hermoso amor... ardiente pasion
1. Chapter 1

Tras haber estado experimentando y fallando varios años atrás por fin su investigación había dado frutos, creas vida sin la necesidad de unir ovulo y esperma, se un ser vivo credo a partir de prácticamente de nada… su sonrisa se ensancho al verlo por fin despierto. Acaricio el vidrio viendo su gran obra, aquel ser estaba en una especie de líquido gelatinoso conectado de varios tubos que lo mantenía con vida.

**_ sáquenlo de ahí y llévenlo dentro de la "burbuja"_** indico a su colaboradores, estos simplemente asintieron. Dejaron escapar el liquido, aquel se no pudo sostenerse y callo al suelo, pronto uno de los científicos entro y lo desconecto de los tubos verificando sus signos vitales, era normal que estuvieran alterados, había "nacido". Un tiempo después ya se encontraba en la dichos "burbuja" un espacio de tres metros de diámetro, ambientado de tal forma que pareciera una muy pequeña casa… todos los científicos le miraban con gran curiosidad, otros se preguntaban el que era, realmente poseía características humanas muy similares, pero el humanos no era de esa forma tal, su cuerpo era muy esbelto, su piel demasiado clara a tal grado de competir con un albino, unas extrañas marcas en los ojos que contorneaban los mismos, el color de sus ojos competía entre un verde y un azul muy claros, el color de su cabello salvajemente rojo, sus labios tan delgados y de un curioso color naranja pálido, su estatura no pasaría a la de un adolecente de dieciséis años, aunque claro, viendo estadísticamente la edad solo tendría diez…

**_ estará maduro sexualmente?_ **pregunto uno de los presentes vagamente ganándose unas miradas desaprobatorias de inmediato

**_ no seas idiota, apenas es un "niño"…_** le contesto un indignado científico.

**_ o niña…_** contesto otro dejando que pensar a los demás, si bien en casi todos los aspectos era perfecto, pero tenia una peculiaridad especifica… no tenia sexo, o si lo poseía se tomaba que fuese mas "hembra" que "macho", por la falta e estrógeno que se le notaba, aunque. De acuerdo a las pruebas previas poseía una gran fuerza, dando la conclusión de que trataba de una nueva "especie" de humano… **_ es extraño_**

**_ el que no sepamos que sea, no tanto_**

**_no, nunca nos ha visto, pero aun así parece no temernos_** los ojos avellana fijaban directamente a los ojos agua del experimento, este estaba inmutado mirando a cada uno de sus observadores, eso no era en lo absoluto normal, ya que cualquier ser vivo tendría miedo ante un nuevo campo, pero el no.

**_ regresen a sus labores_** al escuchar la vos de su jefe de inmediato todos se esparcieron regresando a sus módulos. Aquel sujeto quien era el intelecto mayor de todos, siendo el _creador_ del ser se quedo contemplándolo. Era demasiado hermoso.

//////////////////////////////////////////////

Todos aplaudían las investigaciones del científico creador de vida, había adquirido tanta forma y recaudaciones millonarias que ya podría vivir en paz, o realizar otro exitoso experimento.

**_ señor, disculpe pero no creé que atento contra las leyes naturales?_ **el moreno sonrio de medio lado

**_ si estuviera violándolas, no estaría vivo…_** todos le dieron la razón, se retiro del pódium y salió, había terminado las entrevistas.

////////////////////////////////

Unos meses después, ya cuando el ser tenia completamente el movimiento dominado fue sometido a diferentes tipos de experimentos, desde físicos, psicológicos, mentales… en todos aprobaba, si cometía un error no lo repetía **_ aprende muy rápido_ **los ojos claros miraron los a los suyos **_ aun no saben el porque no habla?_ ** cuestiono al joven doctor a su lado, de cabellera gris y gafas

**_no, de acuerdo a los estudios tiene la capacidad de hacerlo, simplemente no quiere hablar… doctor Orochimaru, lo dejara "libre"?_** el sujeto mayor sonrió y miro nuevamente al espécimen.

**_ me pertenece…_**

///////////////////////////////////////////

Un nuevo integrante del equipo había sido "adquirido" ya que como era un proyecto de suma importancia querían a los mejores y mas experimentados en la materia… a pesar de haber visto el proceso por el cual fue creado de la nada no creía. Se sentó en su escritorio viendo al monitor, el chico se encontraba bajo completo aislamiento, a pesar de estar rodeado de científicos y demás personas, y que las paredes de su "residencia" fueran simples cristales resistentes, ignoraba completamente el personal.

**_ siempre ha sido así…_** se giro encontrándose con una linda castaña, de ojos enormes y expresivos, se acerco al monitor junto a el observando al pelirrojo **_ es el proyecto 86, pero algunos le decimos Gaara… aunque así no nos hace caso jejeje_** miro al moreno frente a ella **_ me llamo tenten y he trabajado aquí desde hace cuatro años…_**

**_ Sai, recién ingresado.._** este chico siempre había sido un erudito y gusano de biblioteca, costándole trabajo el tratar a la gente a su alrededor, por eso no había correspondido a la mano extendida de la chica

**_ humm, trabajaremos en esto…_** se dijo así misma bajando la mano. En poco tiempo los días se convirtieron en meses, los meses en años… tres años, en lo que solo Sai veía Gaara atreves del monitor, el chico había sido creado principalmente por aumentar el ego de Orochimaru pero conforme pasaba el tiempo descubrían asombrados la gran resistencia que tenia, las habilidades sobre humanas, fuerza mayor a la de un hombre promedio, la resolución de problemas en cuestión de segundos, el rápido regenera miento en sus células, a tal grado de que Orochimaru pensó en la inmortalidad, y así comenzaron hacerle experimentos mas dolorosos, tal vez se durara rápido pero los estragos en su cuerpo tardaban. Veía los documentos, capturaba algunos datos en la computadora. Viajaba muy debes en cuando donde el pelirrojo pero no se le permitía el paso. Un día como todos, mientras pasaba por el pasillo escucho a unas chicas platicar

**_ … en serio, y como lo saben?_**

**_ hay como crees tonta, intentándolo, pero no se deja, es en lo único que se niega… además su ADN es mucho mas completo que el nuestro… no creo que pueda tener un bebe… estará siempre solo…_ **se detuvo ante la puerta, intentado… intentado que?. Pronto guardias pasaron a un lado de él apresurados

**_ CODIGO ROJO!!!_** escucho a lo lejos, varios sujetos pasaron a aun lado de el, podría decirse que entre sus manos traían armas, se perdieron en el profundo pasillo.

**_ sométanlo!!_** Orochimaru paso, se veía mal herido, Kabuto lo traía apoyándose de el. Sai solo lo miro entre serrando los ojos.

**_ señor debemos atenderlo…_** paso no mas de hora y media, la alarma dejo de sonar y nuevamente todo tomaron nuevamente sus rutinas, mientras tanto Sai accesaba códigos en su computadora, mirado de que no fuera descubierto, cambio el acceso a su tarjeta, no le gustaban las intrigas. Termino de trasferir los códigos haciendo su tarjeta llave universal de las instalaciones, en el monitor ya no se encontraba el pelirrojo. Salió de su cabina y con papeles supuestamente para el doctor Orochimaru salió, paso todo el pasillo, hasta llegara al fondo de este y encontrar una puerta herméticamente sellada… le sorprendió al no verla vigilada, metió su tarjeta y esta marco acceso en el aparato abriendo pesadamente la puerta, el interior se encontraba en un tono azul, camino mas adentro hasta topar con un cristal que gracias a la luz no pudo notar. Hacho un ovillo vio un delgado cuerpo en el suelo, dejo los papeles a un lado y toco el vidrio, tratando de llamar la atención, aquel cuerpo no se movió… volvió a insistir, pero ahora hacino un sonido agradable haciendo voltear la cabeza del chico, al hacerlo, sai noto el numero 86 tatuado en su hombro. Con que ese era el proyecto, se sentó, observando que no hubiese nadie, saco un marcador y escribió en el cristal, sabría que no podría escucharle.

**_ "_puedes entenderme?"__** escribió, el chico fue parándose, trataba de reconocerle pero sabia perfectamente que no era de los que regularmente lo "revisaban", a pesar de la distancia entendió las letras del moreno, asintió. Ante esta respuesta se formo una sonrisa en sai, prosiguió. **_ _"como te encuentras?"__** Gaara se miro, las heridas por las armas estaban sanadas, aunque el trauma no, asintió nuevamente. Sai pensó entonces una forma de que el chico se acercara, se levantó y comenzó a dibujar en el cristal, los ojos del chico trataban de reconocer la figura pero no podía, se levantó sujetando firmemente la bata que apenas lo cubría, y se acerco al sujeto. Sai lo había logrado, ahora podía apreciar el rostro de pequeño, si ya que le pasaba por bastante, cuna cabeza, si no era un poco mas. A pesar de la luz azul, pudo apreciarlo bien, su rostro perfilado, su ojos delicadamente delineados por una sombra negra, probablemente por la falta de sueño, sus labios pequeños y delgados, su delgado cuello, pero era difícil definir su genero, parecía tanto hombre como mujer. Porque Orochimaru se empeñaba en embarazarle… o acaso era una excusa que cubría su verdadera intención…

Los delgados y largos dedos del pelirrojo delinearon el dibujo, teniendo bastante curiosidad por el, Sai lo señalo y escribió junto a este **_ _"mapache"__**los ojos claros del chico vieron la palabra y nuevamente con los dedos "escribía" la palabra, viendo la imagen **_ _"quieres dibujar?"__** Gaara lo miro y asintió, sai busco con la mirada por donde podría darle el marcador… todo estaba sellado, camino rodeando hasta que vio una especie de ventanilla, en esta también pedía a tarjeta de acceso, metió su tarjeta y se abrió, metió el marcador y al momento de sacar su mano automáticamente se serró, Gaara tomo el artefacto mirándolo con curiosidad, quito la tapa y marco en el cristal, el como de este marcador era distinto al que traía Sai, era rojo, y el del moro era negro, comenzó a escribir bajo la atenta mirada del moreno.

**__ "gracias"__** su escritura era impecable, solo Sai sonrió por eso, sin darse cuenta había logado que el pelirrojo tuviera un estimulo, pero poco le duro su satisfacción ya que varios doctores entre ellos Orochimaru entraron

**_ conque eres tu, sáquenlo de inmediato!_** habían detectado de la intromisión de un personal no autorizado en las instalaciones de alta seguridad, o por lo menos su nombre no coincidía con los demás, los guardias de seguridad tomaron al moreno por los brazos y se disponían a sacarlos sin no fuera por el peli gris que se interpuso

**_ señor mire…_** señalo donde el pelirrojo, y lo que estaba haciendo, Orochimaru se acerco, el chico hacia dibujos en los cuales representaba aparatos del laboratorio, miro a Sai

**_ que hiciste?_**

**_ solo jugué con el…_** Orochimaru tomo su marcador que estaba en el bolsillo de su bata y trato de hacer lo miso, pero Gaara se alejo de ese lugar y fue en dirección donde sai, el viejo entrecerró los ojos y ordeno a los guardias soltarlo.

**_ eres un insolente pero… tu serás el encargado de ahora en delante de darme absolutamente todos los detalles de avance de 86…_ **sai nunca se hubiera imaginado de este acontecimiento, además de notar el tono del "jefe", mientras esto pasaba Gaara aun seguía dibujando a un lado de el.

Orochimaru salió muy enfadado pero, si lo que Madara le había dicho era cierto entonces tendría que hacerlo **_ "_ mi proyecto jamás fue imprudente conmigo…"__** trabajando paralelamente a el, Uchiha Madara había logrado lo mismo que el, la creación de vida, pero para este había sido mas en el ámbito militar… un fabuloso zángano.


	2. Chapter 2

**Área 14**

Madara terminaba de ver los resultados del proyecto, y como siempre eran de esperar… sobresalían de las expectativas, sonrió de medio lado **_ es mas perfecto que el de Orochimaru…_** salió de su oficina pasando los blancos y luminosos pasillos el laboratorio. Varios empleados y doctores se encontraban haciendo su mejor esfuerzo mientras tanto el los veía complacido.

**_ Madara sama, no lo esperábamos hasta mañana…_** un chico de cabellos negros amarrados en una coleta lo miro sorprendido.

**_ bueno… digamos que, fracaso con todos los honores con 86… como sigue el proyecto S_**

**_ muy bien, ha vencido a cada uno de los centinelas, pero su recuperación no es tan inmediata_**

**_ Bueno déjenlo descansar ya no quiero que se lastime, ponle un localizador a esto_** le extendió una caja, en ella se encontraba un collar

**_ disculpe pero… no es un perro señor_** Madara solo rio por su comentario

////////////////////////////////////////////

**_ Quien es un buen chico? Quien es un buen chico???_ **una voz chillona comenzaba a irritarlo.

**_.........._**

**_ Deidara déjalo en paz_** el rubio le hacia mimos al proyecto, cosa que este a simple vista detestaba, pero siempre de cada "ejercicio" ese rubio junto a otro bastante enorme lo curaban poniendo sin numero de artefactos a su alrededor **_ bien, podrías correr una maratón ahora mismo…_** comentó el sujeto mayor tras revisar su pulso, ahora fue turno de Deidara el revisarle la visión, ya que dentro de sus globos oculares se encontraban nano robots que ayudaban a los científicos el ver sus ataques (ver lo que el ve)…

**_ aun no lo entiendo, la falta de sus pupilas es a causa de los nanos o es de nacimiento?..._**

**_** **nació así…_** Madara había ingresado **_ esta todo bien?_**

**_ si señor, solo es cuestión de las heridas, tardara no mas de uno a dos días_** informo el rubio.

**_ bien_** miro al proyecto **_ en tres días iras a una misión… por fin veras el mundo_** le sonrió pero el otro solo asintió **_ vaya que euforia_ ** se posiciono detrás de el y coloco el collar **_ esto nos dirá donde te encuentras, mejor que implantártelo_** el chico miro el collar era muy similar a las de los militares, su nombre, numero. El rubio se acerco y miro la inscripción

**__ sa-suke…_**** porque ese nombre?_**

**_ Siempre me gusto_** los dos doctores se le formaron unas gotitas, si no fuera porque lo conocían de años y sabían de antemano su genialidad dirían que era solo un inmaduro aprendiz de medicina **_ ya saben porque no habla?_**

**_ aun no señor_ **miraron por un momento al chico, este aun sujetaba el collar, la apariencia que tenia, muy al contrario del proyecto de Orochimaru era de un chico de unos diez a doce años, pequeño, pero eso era lo mas mortífero… nadie esperaría sus habilidades. Al momento en que lo "crearon" hicieron un útero artificial, y el fue creciendo dentro… nació, aprendió, creció, era mas parecido a los "humanos" **_ pero si que se da a entender, por suerte conozco a una persona que no escucha, y le enseñe como comunicarse con nosotros_** dijo el rubio, haciendo las señas de sordomudo. De inmediato el chico le trajo su almuerzo, su compañero tenia una gota en la cabeza.

**_ muy bien Deidara_** sonrió Madara.

//////////////////////////////////////////

Sai se encontraba en el área de exploración, junto a 84, a este últimamente se le veía trayendo un pequeño pizarrón y marcador, era la forma de comunicarse.

**_ sacare sangre de tu brazo…_** tomo la jeringa mostrándosela al pelirrojo, este asintió y dejo que lo inyectara, saco una gran cantidad de sangre y la guardo de inmediato. Ahora miro sus ojos, poniendo la luz en ellos, normalmente los doctores lo hacían para ver la reacción de la pupila pero **_ esto no sirve de nada…_** no poseía pupila. Pasaron a las pruebas psicológicas, pero estas habían sido hechas por Orochimaru, aunque el que las aplicara fuera el moreno, solo los resultados los entendería el ojimiel.

////////////////////////////////////////////////

**_ comando, todo esta en orden?_**

**_ no, perdimos contacto con la torre sur… que es eso?_ _ es un niño?_** la transmisión termino en estática, los generales resguardados en la base poco a poco perdían contacto y la ayuda llegaría en media hora

**_ comando, COMANDO!!_**

**_general, lo perdimos también.._** el sujeto se quito su gorra tocándose la nuca, esa amenasa apenas había aparecido hace un día y ya había terminado y tomado lo que a el le costo dos meses, no lo entendía, no estaba seguro pero

**_ … será aquel experimento?_** los vidrios estallaron a su alrededor y las computadoras se volcieron locas

**_GENERAL!!_** lo único que terminaron de ver fuern unos ojos rojos…

No muy lejos de ahí el quipo de Madara estaba atento a su computador **_ no pensé que los encontrara tan rápido…_**

**_ señor, ya tiene el objetivo, le indico regresar?_** Itachi estaba a su lado viendo el monitor en este la pantalla mostraba una ventana donde se veía como una cama la guarida de los generales destrozada

**_ si…_** el moreno tecleo coordenada el chico de inmediato recibió la información tornando sus ojos momentáneamente a un carmín profundo antes de volverlos a tener negros, salió del lugar rápidamente **_vamonos…_** indic el sujeto, ambos abordaron un helicóptero que ya los esperaba.

/////////////////////////////////////

Orochimaru aventó los papeles de su escritorio, ese día se encontraba profundamente molesto, el experimento de Madara era mucho mejor que el suyo, e inclusive los fondos de su investigación comenzaban a ser retirados **_ maldita sea…_ **miro el monitor, el chico estaba en su "contenedor", últimamente se concentraba en hacer dibujos en papel, frunció el seño, debería de estar en entrenamiento e investigando sus habilidades. Entre los papeles tirados noto los exámenes que le había mandado hacer, los tomo y leyó con detenimiento, después dio un suspiro **_ quemas da solo es un niño de nueve años…_** la mentalidad del pelirrojo no pasaba de esa edad, a pesar de tener una apariencia de adolecente de dieciséis. Por eso era el comportamiento tan extraño, bufo molesto, el había hecho que desde el inicio tuviera esa apariencia, pensaba que seria mas rápido en su propósito, pero no. Miro nuevamente el monitor, Sai entraba con el chico.

**_ que estas haciendo?_** el pelirrojo le dio unos papeles, eran formas sin sentido para el moreno, solo sonrió **_ has estado ocupado no?_** miro todos los papeles alrededor, Gaara aun seguía haciendo esos trazos **_ mira te traje algo que comer_** extendió un toper, el cual el menor tomo con cierta curiosidad, lo miro extrañado **_ ábrelo…_** así lo hiso, era un pedazo de pastel, pero Gaara nunca lo había probado, el moreno se sentó a su lado **_ fue el cumpleaños de mi niño, cumplió cuatro… _** sonrió algo melancólico, sabría que el pelirrojo no le entendería, pero por lo menos lo escucharía **_ me divorcie hace tres años, por eso tomo este empleo _** acarició los cabellos carmín del menor, este comía gustoso el postre **_ me alegra que te guste. Cuando termines iras a dormir_** asintió el chico, Sai se levantó y retiro del lugar, miro nuevamente al pelirrojo sonriendo y serró la escotilla.

//////////////////////////////////

**_ todo un éxito, todo un éxito…_** repetía el comandante, y miraba embelesado al niño frente a el **_ primero estaba escéptico pero ahora… Madara has hecho un excelente trabajo_**

**_ Gracias señor_** a Madara no le gustaba en nada el como miraba "su" niño, y lo tomo por los hombros **_ continuaremos con nuestro trabajo así que…_**

**_ solo dime como programarlo_** dijo emocionado el hombre frente a el

**_ disculpe?_**

**_ el gobierno te ha dado dinero para llegar a esto, súper soldados que no repliquen ni teman a nada, solo obedezcan… armas_ **Madara poso al chico detrás suyo y amablemente dijo

**_ discúlpeme señor, pero el trato no era ese, le daría soldados si pero, no con aquel propósito, solo serian una ayuda en caso de que…_**

**_ dame al chico_** cambio en tono de voz siendo demandante, Sasuke miraba confundido tanto a Madara como a Itachi, este ultimo solo mantenía un semblante serio

**_ no_ **el señor se abalanzo contra el pero en el trayecto el puño destinado al científico fue detenido, y en un rápido movimiento al suelo fue a dar, el señor quedo sorprendido, no lo habían lastimado pero si estaba desubicado, levanto la vista y frente a el estaba el chiquillo

**_ que demo…_**

**_ Sasuke!_** Madara estaba igual o mas sorprendido que el comandante, el niño solo había reaccionado ante la persona que lo atacara, esa actitud era nueva, pero eso le daría la escusa perfecta **_ mil disculpas comandante, pero como vera, aun hay que "ajustar" pruebas, la reacción de Sasuke fue porque como he estado todo el tiempo con el que me ve como… su padre_**

**_ me importa un bledo pero… esta bien_** se levantó sacudiendo sus ropas **_ espero que los segundos proyectos no tengan esta "dificultad"_**

**_ no señor, Sasuke, Itachi_** dieron una reverencia y salieron del lugar **__ Itachi quiero que tu y Deidara me expliquen ese comportamiento…__**

**__ pero usted lo ha dicho, lo ve como su padre…__** por un momento el moreno parpadeo y miro al chico, este caminado frente a ellos, un hijo, eso era Sasuke, sonrió.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////

Era de mañana y Sai como siempre iba a ver al pelirrojo, este siempre se encontraba ya levantado **_ buenos días_** saludo, Gaara le sonrió y se acerco a la escotilla esperando a que la abriera **_ hoy cambiaremos un poco tu rutina… te dan miedo las alturas?_** los ojos agua lo miraron desconcertados

///////////////////////////////////////////////

**_ ummm, pues no están tan desubicados, Sasuke chan si lo ve como a un padre…_** Deidara era la persona con la que mejor se comunicaba el chico, Itachi estaba pensativo, era curioso ese comportamiento 

**_ me pregunto si los proyectos H y N pensaran lo mismo…_ **apenas habían comenzado como aquellos nuevos proyectos, cosa que disgustaba de cierta forma ya que Sasuke no seria único, pero a pesar del proyecto paralelo de Orochimaru, no tenían las mismas cuestiones.

**_ quien sabe…_** el rubio se separo del chico y camino junto al moreno **_ pero creería que si ya que de cierta forma son… hermanos umm_**

**_jm, tal ves _** Itachi miro por un momento al rubio, desde que lo había visto por primera vez le gustaba.

**_ iré a ver a sasori sama_** tomo unos papeles y salió de la habitación, solo el moreno suspiro, Sasuke lo veía atentamente, no entendía de la actitud de esos dos pero cuándo estaban cerca, tanto el rubio como el moreno se tensaban.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////

**_ si señor, iré enseguida…_** Madara colgó el teléfono y se alisto para salir, en eso una mujer peli azul entro.

**_ Adonde va señor…_**

**_umm?... Konan, iré a ver a la cara de serpiente, ya no recibe en nada fondos y quieren que me quede con su proyecto…_** la mujer se sorprendió

**_ cree que sea una buena idea?_**

**_ bueno, es eso o eliminar rastro absoluto de su existencia…_** dijo seriamente

**_Pero no cree que tenga problemas con Sasuke, el es muy territorial y…_**

**_ pero no crees que es injusto que lo terminen solo así porque si?. Además me llevare a Sasuke conmigo y veré como reaccionan_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Zona Cero**

Los pensamientos de Orochimaru estaban mas que intensos, había formado en su mente el rostro de su rival, aquel con el cual siempre tendría problemas, con lo que siempre le arrebataba todo lo que le pertenecía, odiaba a Uchiha Madara. No había noche en la que no deseara desmembrarlo, lentamente, pero si así pensaba de el antes de que supiera que se quedaría con 86, ahora lo quería mas que muerto.

**_ señor aunque invierta toda su fortuna, no podrá…_** Kabuto estaba en la oficina del pelilargo, la llamada fatal ya le había llegado y estaba consiente de la llegada de Madara.

**_ no se lo dejare…_**

**_ señor no puede llevárselo, es propiedad absoluta del gobierno_**

**_ es mío_** Kabuto callo, era obsesivo Orochimaru y se había encaprichado en el pelirrojo **_ prefiero que muera a que se quede con el…_**

**_ señor, ningún arma le puede hacer tanto daño_ **refiriéndose a 86

**_ Pero si le removemos la cabeza supongo que morirá de hambre…_ **saco una sonrisa sádica que helo al de los anteojos.

**_ señor…?_** el peli gris estaba sorprendido y asustado, detrás de la puerta, tenten escuchaba la conversación, estaba aterrada, sin que lo notaran salió del lugar, se lo diría de inmediato a Sai.

**_ no, solo bromeo pero si creamos un clon… estos no viven mas de setenta y dos horas_** se sentó en el sillón, Kabuto solo asintió y salió del lugar **__ no dejare que te quedes con lo que es mío…__** lo había tomado demasiado personal, en los monitores se veía aterrizar un helicóptero, el Uchiha ya había llegado.

/

**_ vaya si que eres hábil…_** aplaudía el de cabellos cortos al ver la agilidad con la que se movía el pelirrojo, este saltaba cada obstáculo a mas de 1000 mts de altura evitando las balas de pintura que le lanzaban.

**_ _Sai te busca tenten, dice que es importante__** la bocina dentro de la habitación sonó, el moreno tomo atención y salió.

**_ sigue entrenando luego regreso…_** el chico seguía saltando, mientras la compuerta se serraba. Dio una maroma quedando en uno de los pilares de forma perfecta y un fuerte latido inundo su cuerpo, se quedo quieto, era la primera vez que lo sentía, miro atrás de el hacia la pared, en aquella dirección se encontraba la plataforma de aterrizaje…

/

**_ Sasuke, porque te detienes?_** Madara y el chico ya habían bajado del helicóptero, pero en cuanto el moreno menor toco el suelo no se movió, sacudió su cabeza y continuo caminando, el moreno mayor lo miraba atentamente mientras unos guardias los recibieron y guiaron. Sasuke observaba el lugar, era tan parecido y diferente al suyo, si bien podría reconocer que era un laboratorio pero este estaba por completo cubierto, evitando vista al exterior, nuevamente se paro viendo un corredor **_ quieres explorar?_** Sasuke asintió **_ bueno, no creo que se moleste_ **sabia de las consecuencias serias que traería eso pero… dejo que se fuera **_ " _espero no equivocarme"__**

El moreno caminaba despacio, esa sección no era muy concurrida **_ lo llevaste ahí, porque?_**

**_ ordenes de Orochimaru **_ dos doctores platicaban y en ese momento el moreno paso escuchándolos **_ no has visto donde esta Sai, quiero avisarle…_** su compañero negó con la cabeza. El pelilargo había ordenado en aislar absolutamente a 86, en cuanto había visto aparecer al muchacho no quiso que por ninguna razón se conocieran.

/

Una extraña atracción llamaba a Sasuke y eso lo condujo hasta una puerta enorme que se veía de absoluta seguridad, toco la puerta y la analizó, después miro la rendija donde se metería la tarjeta de acceso, sus ojos cambiaron a carmín, pronto la luz verde apareció en la pantalla dándole el acceso, entro y serró de inmediato, todo estaba obscuro exceptuando una luz azul que iluminaba escasamente, miro alrededor, era enorme ese lugar, choco con un helado cristal, no se había percatado de el, pero unas insignias en el llamaron su atención, eran de color rojo, las delineo con sus dedos y mientras veía esto su vista topo con un cuerpo recostado en medio del espacio que el cristal mantenía preso, nuevamente la punzada, toco su cabeza, recorrió el cristal hasta quedar frente a él, en ese instante Gaara abrió los ojos pesadamente, encontrándose con los negros del chico, había sido sedado ya que no seguía a nadie mas que no fuese Sai.

Al verlo no reacciono de ninguna forma, solo opto por incorporarse, al mismo tiempo sintieron el latido. El pelirrojo se termino de levantar yendo hacia él, era la primera vez que veía a alguien tan pequeño, se inclino un poco ya que pasaba media cabeza, poso su mano en el cristal, Sasuke hiso lo mismo, y se quedaron así, por un largo rato, contemplándose. Gaara veía que a pesar de tener una apariencia pequeña se notaba las facciones tan varoniles que poseía, cuello grueso, espalda amplia, músculos marcados, Sasuke veía en el lo contrario, a pesar de su estatura, se veía muy delicado, como si pudiera romperse, pero si se trataba de un ser tan parecido a el tal vez solo eso seria un engaño, el sonido de acceso del contenedor sonó.

Gaara giro su rostro al ver que la compuerta se abría, retrocedió mirando al moreno, ni siquiera el mismo había podido abrir aquella compuerta, los únicos poseedores de la clave eran Sai y Orochimaru, el moreno camino hacia la entrada sin apartar la vista de el, ni la mano del cristal. Al entrar la compuerta de inmediato se serró y de un momento a otro el moreno ya estaba frente al pelirrojo, lo observaba hacia arriba. Gaara quedo acorralado al cristal, viéndolo incrédulo, no reaccionaba para defenderse. Fue resbalando hasta quedar en el suelo, con sus rodillas cerca de su pecho, el moreno le siguió quedando arrodillado entre las piernas del otro. Muy lentamente poso su mano en su mejilla, deslizándola por su rostro, tocando solo con la yema de los dedos su piel, delineo con cuidado sus parpados, deslizo por su nariz, llego a los labios extrañamente colorados de un palido naranja. Ese contacto extrañamente comenzó a tranquilizarlo. Se aventuró a hacer lo mismo, tomando con ambas manos el rostro del moreno. Se preguntaba el porque era tan pequeño, el color de sus ojos era completamente negro, muy diferente a los de Sai. Tomaba su mano, era por poco más pequeña que la suya.

Aquello era una escena sumamente curiosa, ambos se examinaban y veían, reconociéndose…

/

**_ QUE?_**

**_ tenemos que hacer algo…_** la castaña le daba las malas noticias, el moreno se mordió el labio, mostrando en su rostro la seria preocupación que tenia, pero que podrían hacer, sacarlo era imposible, además no sabrían como reaccionaria al estar en el exterior, nunca había salido **_ tenemos que sacarlo de aquí inmediatamente_** Sai entro apresurado al lugar de entrenamiento pero no encontró al pelirrojo.

**_ Gaara!_** lo llamo pero no apareció, lo busco en cada lugar pero no lo encontró en ese instante uno de los científicos paso viendo al moreno alterado.

**_ si buscas a 86 esta en el área de resguardo, Orochimaru no quiere que lo saquen…_**

**_ porque?_**

**_ el Dr Madara llego hace un momento para llevarse a 86_**

**_o eliminarlo con su proyecto …_** menciono un guardia llegando a ellos, Sai palideció y salió corriendo en busca del pelirrojo. Pero repentinamente se quedo parado en la puerta. Tenten llego a su lado.

**_ que pasa?_**

**_ "su _proyecto"_?. Orochimaru-sama no es el único que ha trabajado en esta clase dedemente experimento?_** el moreno se veía bastante molesto

**_ No imaginaba que pensaras de esa forma…_** la castaña estaba sorprendida por lo que había dicho sai, pensaba que le era indiferente ese hecho, puesto que siempre estaba con 86 ** _ a ti te agrada Gaara, o solo le tienes lastima?_ **El moreno no la miro, y volvió a estar en marcha.

/

**_ hola_** el Uchiha saludo con una sonrisa al pelilargo, solo este mostro su seño fruncido, miro en los lados de su competidor

**_ ¿donde esta "Sasuke"?_**

**_ummm, lo deje que viera por ahí, supongo que no te molesta…_** se sentó en uno de los sillones de su oficina **_… si rompe algo te lo pago_** esto molesto mas al ojimiel

**_ me molesta que este fisgoneando por ahí, llámalo_**

**_uups… no trae su celular. No te preocupes_** cambio su semblante mirando fijamente a Orochimaru **_ dime que piensas hacer con 86, en menos de un mes te serraran_ **el pálido señor se recargo en su asiento entrelazando los dedos

**_ dame dos días, y podrás llevártelo…_** entre sus planes estaba darle el clon del chico, solo necesitaba 48 hrs para realizarlo, 24 para "programarlo" y 72 para que muriera en las instalaciones del Uchiha.

**_ Eso no esta en mis posibilidades_** Orochimaru abrió los ojos asombrado **_en el trayecto hacia acá me llamaron, y dijeron que… me lo llevara_** miro la reacción del señor, y como se lo había imaginado, esa mirada de odio… quería matarlo **_ supongo que decidieron esto para evitarte una despedida tan larga…_**

/

**_ oh no que diablos hace ahí?_ **losmonitores que mostraban el resguardo de 86 mostraban al proyecto "S" a su lado, y al parecer este ultimo dominaba **_ llama a Sai, no creo que pueda soportar mas 86…_** dijo un guardia preocupado, oprimieron el botón de alerta mostrando las luces rojas.

** "Código rojo, instalaciones de resguardo"** la voz computarizada de todo el complejo dio la voz de alarma y fue cuando Sai se alerto.

**__ Gaara…__** apresuro su paso dejando a la mujer atrás. En la oficina de Orochimaru también se escucho la alarma, el palido señor se paro de inmediato y veía al moreno casi para asesinarlo, el Uchiha rio nervioso y pensó para sus adentros

**__"crei que se tardaría mas"__**

**_/  
_**

**_y una laaaarga tem sin actualizar, lo siento muchisimo, no habia podido escribir nada en todo este tiempo ToT  
_**


End file.
